Lavender and Sugar
by Triple Bees
Summary: Blue from Blue's Clues goes on an exciting adventure with her two friends, Paprika and Cinnamon.


Lavender and Sugar

It was a fun day in cartoon world, a nice, fun, day, where there would be no television slots on TV, so the characters were all lounging around, doing their offscreen activities. Big Bird was entering a gay brothel, his giant, yellow bird wang sticking through his feathers while Elmo escorted him through the door, his high, black heels clicking on the desecrated concrete. Even Caillou was relaxing, a beer in one hand and a box of condoms in the other as Baby Bop gave him a lapdance, her brother B.J. doing exactly what his name entailed.

Cocaine and heroin scattered the ground that the toons walked upon, danced upon, fucked upon, and in that large toon world, in a large toon city, sat a young bitch named Blue. Now, I'm not insulting Blue, she was literally a female dog, and that is the technical term for a female dog, so fuck you and your assumptions.

Blue was just chillin', bein' a bitch, when suddenly, up strolled Chester Cheezy, the cheeto guy. "Hey there, little bitch. Wanna hop on my cheese stick and get cheesy?" Chester was a tall, orange cheetah, with cool shades and a huge dick. He had made his way to the top after the Nesquik bunny fell out of the spotlight, but he was yet again pushed out once kids stopped giving a fuck if orange cheetahs told them eat some fatty food substitute. Still, he lived off of his previous earnings, though he was slowly spending all of his hard earned cash on booze and women.

"Hey, stupid fucking dog, did you hear me or what?"

Chester leaned over the white picket fence, his yellowed teeth right in Blue's face. Blue could smell the cheese on his breath. "Pa pow pow," Blue said strongly, growling under her breath. Chester backed up, grimacing. "Fucking bitch, doesn't understand what I'm offering her." He sauntered off down the sidewalk, waving an empty Cheetos bag. "I'll pound your sweet puppy ass one day, you mark my words!" Blue sighed, trotting back into her house. This was all normal for Blue. After all, she had been one of television's most loved children stars, and her sweet little puppy rump had been adored by toddlers all over the world. She was still a virgin, and was one of the few citizens in the cartoon world who hadn't given over to the dark, sub-society of toon sex and drugs.

Steve wasn't at the house, he had went out drinking for the night, and most likely ended up on the streets somewhere, his veins pumped full of drugs and cheap liquor. Actually, it was only Blue, Paprika, and Cinnamon at home, since Salt and Pepper had decided to go to a hotel for the night with some spicy hookers. As Blue rested her plump blue rump on the couch, she noticed how warm and hot her little dog pussy felt. Damn, she had wanted to fuck or be fucked by Chester! It made her feel tingly, just thinking about his long Cheeto entering her blueberry flaps, smashing into her aquamarine valley and leaving his orange remnants behind, coating her like a thin glaze on a donut. Blue sighed again, stretching out with her ass in the air, tail wiggling with lust. She just wanted to be penetrated.

"Hey, Blue! You've got a pretty nice ass!"

Blue turned, and met Paprika, face to face. Paprika was intoxicated, clearly influenced by the marijuana hidden in Steve's bedroom drawers. A dazed look crossed over the spice's eyes, and her nipples were obviously tight with lust. "P-pa pow pow pow?" Paprika hopped forward onto Blue's nose.

"I want to lick your pussy, Blue."

"Pa pow pow pow...pow..."

Blue laid back with no hesitation, exposing her wet tulips to the world. Paprika lept upon her, her little spicey tongue shooting out like a snake and writhing around in her vagina, massaging her clitoris. The dog cried out in pain, since paprika is a spice and was entering her vagina, but she didn't even care. It was sex, so passionate, so loving, so hot. Cinnamon came into the fold suddenly, taking his small spicey cock and shoving it up Blue's nostrils, thrusting in and out. Blue was doing the cinnamon challenge hardcore, and she was gasping and choking.

"Pa pow, pa pow, pa...pa pow!" Blue came, her gooey love juices coating Paprika completely, while snot came out from her nose and did the same thing to Cinnamon. She was pleased, and as the two spices came in unison, Blue knew she had done a very, very, good thing. They fucked for the rest of the day, Missionary position, sixty-nine, and doggy style. The continued this for the rest of their days, and eventually, Blue gave birth to twins, Lavender and Sugar.


End file.
